


fake love real love

by mytsukkishine



Series: kakairu for the soul [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Hatake Kakashi, Fingerfucking, Jealous Iruka, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Umino Iruka, Porn with Feelings, This two deserves the whole world lmao, Top Umino Iruka, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, read the tags pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Real love is hard to find, Iruka knows it. But somehow he finds himself in a room with her, thinking about how this beautiful kunoichi beside him loves someone like him- a mere chunin.(female!Kakashi x Iruka)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakairu for the soul [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	fake love real love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hades_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/gifts).



> _Nobody, nobody, nobody  
>  Nobody want a fake love  
> We want that real love  
> Give us that real love_
> 
> _-[Real Love by Ashe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=serb3AFzXls)_
> 
> don't be fooled by the summary and good song, this is plainly porn with feels at the end.
> 
> also! this for [hades_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch)! surprise! accept my smut offer as a gift for this beautiful friendship of us simping over fem Kakashi- or KakaIru in particular. Enjoy, please lay me down gently ;A; lmao (●´□`)♡
> 
> (also hello, thank you for clicking. pls be minded that this would be my first f/m smut, so I hope you can excuse my awfully described smut lmao. second, enjoy!)

_You might not look like me_  
_You may feel differently_  
_But I can tell it from your face_  
_I know hope gets hard to find_

Taking a long drag of my cigarette, I glance out at the window as I let the quietness surround us while the moonlight seeps in the room like a guiding light. The sheets below shuffles for a while, ignoring how she struggles for a moment before I felt her stop. I release the smoke above, feeling her hand on my lap, at the same time, slender fingers start to gently caress my abdomen.

I inhale the cancer stick once more, the toxic air rapidly entering my lungs and escaping through my nostrils.

I look down to my right, an ethereal sight welcoming me. Laying on the bed with a smile on her face.

I ask myself if all of this is real, if I was dreaming, or if I am under a genjutsu. But I’m not. Everything that happened earlier was real, and this beauty beside me, smiling so sweetly like the world will kneel down on her if she didn't, is real. Her skin, like alabaster that shines under the moonlight, covers her entire being making her look like a masterpiece with traces of sweat from our earlier activities. 

Everything about her is beautiful and fragile.

But she isn't.

My gaze goes down her naked body. From her breast, endowed well for her figure, soft and plump but still held years of hard exercise, to her perky pink nipples that stand out against the paleness of her body. Her waist, oh god, I can wrap my arms around them all day, so smooth and thin, but then again, held years of hard exercise. Sadly though, her lower part is covered by the thin blanket that I now want to pull away.

A sight for sore eyes. She's worthy of worship, worthy to be protected, however, she isn't just someone who needs protection.

Kakashi Hatake is no princess.

She giggles as our eye meet, one red and one gray crinkling in interest. Without saying anything, her hand on my abdomen goes down to brush my covered length gently, feather touches caressing it back to life that I can't help but to suppress a groan and take another inhale of my cigarette. And as I slowly turn to face her, I gently put my hand down on my lap, wanting the cancer stick to be as far away as possible from her. Afraid I might burn her.

Kakashi gives me a grin as she squeezes my manhood, hard, then proceeds to raise her hands above her head, fingers holding onto the sheets beneath, letting me drink in her naked body, so pliant and vulnerable – all for me.

"Iruka-kun..." Oh, how I love how my name escapes that supple lips.

Wordlessly, my hand finds purchase on her cheek, running my thumb over smooth skin before landing on the long scar that stops just above that pretty mouth of hers. She automatically opens her mouth and I waste no time putting my thumb in, feeling her tongue swirling around my finger as if her life depends on it. Sucking on it, wetting it, her teeth scraping against my nails, and plump lips a little stretched. I pull my finger back, a wet plop echoing with her laugh following after. I run my hand lower and over her neck, leaving a wet trail of her own spit behind, loving how it glistened along with her sweat.

I cup one of her breasts, my big hand holding everything, her pink nub in between my fingers. With no hesitation, I slide my thumb over it, eliciting a moan from her.

Kakashi’s moans addicting. So vocal and loud, unlike how she is at public.

Pinching the hardening nub, Kakashi’s eyes close, lashes touching her cheeks as she lets out a breathy moan. I remember how she told me she likes her nipples being played at, with that thought, I didn’t hold back my ministrations. I want her to be a writhing mess.

I brush my nails on the said nub, watch her body jerk in excitement. I did it again and again, pinching it after enough to send her insides to ramble with want.

I bet she's wet now.

Raising my hand that held the still lit cigar, I draw in another smoke, never stopping in tweaking and caressing her already taut and bright pink nipple.

Turning my head away from her, I release the toxic smoke before returning my eyes to Kakashi once more. She’s a panting, hair splattered everywhere- those silver locks frame her face just right- but still not messy enough to my liking. Moving lower, I shamelessly stroke her abdomen, her firm muscles contracting under my touch, flexing just for me. Kakashi might be the one who doesn't share a lot of things about her, but I do know her abdomen’s ticklish. She laughs a little, confirming my thought.

She ain't no princess, but she sure does look and act one when it's only me and her.

"Iruka-kun," Averting my gaze back to her face, I see her pouting, eyes silently pleading to be kissed but, I’m sorry love, I have other plans. Ignoring her request, my hand slowly went lower until I hear her breath hitching as my fingers touch her neatly trimmed pubic hair. Smirking, I press my fingers on the soft curls, her chest rising in surprise as I move forward to her clit.

I watch her bit her lower lip, one eye open, begging me to carry on. She looks so delicious I almost toss my cigarette away just so I can jump on top of her, but I stop myself. Pushing aside the annoying sheets, I cup her whole- warm and wet, just how I like it. Kakashi throws out a whine, her hands coming down to play with her breasts, putting on a show for me with a smile on her face. I watch as she pinches her taut nipples and rolling it between manicured fingers before bringing her bosoms together.

She shudders, fingertips playing with her nipples as I slide my finger over her folds and on to her clit, massaging it roughly.

I pushed my middle finger into the tight, wet core— I groan, feeling the sticky liquid I left inside of her still staining her insides- it makes me more excited. Without much warning, I jerked my hand and Kakashi trashes underneath me. Her hair is a mess, cheeks flushed under the dim light, and her hand is now gripping on the sheets while her other goes up to cup my face.

Before I can say anything, she pulls me down roughly towards her, my lips crashing onto hers and I take this opportunity to add in another finger.

Every moan she releases, I swallow it. In and out, In and out—Kakashi bit my lower lips and I quickly welcome her awaiting tongue, both of us fighting for dominance, fighting to taste one another.

Since she had pulled me in so suddenly, my hand that held the cigarette is laid on the bedstead above, putting all my strength into not letting the lit butt touch anything. We don't want to burn the bed down now, do we?

Kakashi's body trembles deliciously as I continue to ram into her, in and out, adding another finger after.

Three fingers in, scissoring her open only for me.

Breaking the kiss, I watch closely as Kakashi’s face contorts into pleasure, eyes close and mouth open with her hands beside her head, gripping the sheets so helplessly. She then begins grinding her hips against my hand, urging for her own release and I comply by curling in my fingers in her, moving my hand faster and faster, the sound of her wetness is almost as sinful as the sounds coming out from her mouth.

Kakashi is no princess. But she sure needs me like one.

Building a steady pace, I stare as she starts to fuck herself into my fingers. Hips moving back and forth, her chest moving along with her ministrations. I can't help but take another long drag of my half-burnt cigar. Only Kakashi can make me feel horny and distress at the same time.

_Everybody, everybody  
_ _Everybody wanna have a good life  
_ _Too many get a hard life  
_ _Take it with a smile, get by_

Admittedly, it's a joy watching her body arch up in pleasure with my fingers keep fucking her, keep making a mess out of her. So warm and slick. Coating my hand and the sheets below. She calls out for my name once more but is cut short when I thrust my fingers up.

I know I hit her sweet spot.

Kakashi’s thighs quiver, closing them together and it only makes me want to shove my fingers in her fast, harder- giving her no time to breathe and compose herself.

I want to mess her up – in a good way.

I want her to always think of me, that I can make her scream in pleasure with just my fingers.

"Fuck, ah, Iruka-kun…"

Yes. Yes, Kakashi. Keep moaning my name. Let it be stuck to you the only I can make you like this. Let it be known by neighbors that the Copy-nin is mine. Only mine.

With a groan, I tug out my fingers only to earn a whine from this beauty below. I smirk, but I didn't let her wait further. I can't make her wait.

She's my princess after all.

I push her thighs apart once more, taking note of the markings I left before pressing two of my fingers on her sensitive clit. I start to rub it in circles, increasing my speed at the same time, keeping my eyes on her pleasure-filled face. She huffs out, chest heaving as I caress her clit over and over until her body pauses, eyes rolling at the back of her head with the sounds of her moan fading slowly before sagging on the bed.

Pulling my fingers out, the satisfaction within me surfaces as it comes out very slick. I gently run it up and down her very wet folds, accepting ever small intakes of breath she makes. I then sink two fingers back in her, pumping it twice before pulling out and quickly placing them over her open mouth. She smirks, one hand coming up to hold mine while the other stays limp on the bed.

With her eyes on me, her Sharingan spinning wildly, Kakashi sucks on it, licking every bit of her like it's her lifeline. I continue to watch as she ran her tongue under the tips before closing her mouth and giving it a hard suck.

I raise the almost dying cigar, inhaling deeply before releasing it above us- watch as it fades to nothing. I press the butt against the wall before throwing it on the nightstand, at the same time, pulling my hand away from Kakashi. Missing her heat already.

With a sigh, I get up from the bed, buck naked, and stretched with my back facing her, not caring if the hardness in between my legs is a little uncomfortable.

Few seconds in, I hear the sheets moving and feet hitting the carpeted floor.

I sigh, time to go.

Grabbing for my clothes, I slowly turn around to look for my pants but pause as a breathtaking sight welcomes me again. Kakashi is now by the dresser, naked as the day she's born, with her beautiful back facing me.

My eyes scan the toned back and then to her ass, smirking at the wet trail dripping in between—proof of what we’ve done earlier. "Like what you see?" She asks through the mirror, looking back at me like some kind of viper ready to hunt. She wiggles her hips after, ass cheeks bouncing, and honestly, my dick twitches at the action.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow," She says, "With Tenzou,"

I bit my lower lip, trying hard not to say anything rude as I put on the shirt that I just found. Now, where are my pants-

"For two weeks,"

Growling irritably, I abandon the pants hunting and make my way towards her, looking at Kakashi in the eye through the mirror. “And?” I think it’s wrong that I challenged her, huh? Because she suddenly smirks at me, leaning down to the dresser causing her ass to bump onto my hardness. 

"You like that right? Me and Ten- Ohh!" Kakashi's eyes flutter shut as I insert myself inside with ease. Surprising her until I’m all inside of her, marking, making her remember how I feel inside for weeks.

Kakashi is no princess, but I'll treat her like one.

Ramming into her once more, my fingers grip her hips, probably going to leave another mark, and I continue thrusting inside of her until I build up speed—pounding into her heat real good, all the while, watching her face contort into pleasure through the wide mirror before us.

She looks so beautiful. So fuckable. So-

"Iruka," She whines, high pitch and needy as I buck in. I release a throaty moan, the heat around my dick is heavenly, she's clenching onto me and all I can do is drill into her used cunt, pushing in deeper and deeper. Harder. Our skin slapping together deliciously.

My mouth then found her shoulder, kissing it lightly before resting my chin on it, staring at her eyes through the mirror as our bodies move in sync. Letting her know that in the next two weeks, I’m the only person she’s going to think of.

Kakashi opens her mouth as a moan escapes her lips, "Iruka-kun,"

Groaning, I lift one hand and grip her chin.

"You're mine," I murmur, each word equivalent to a thrust. "Remember," Kakashi moaned out, "That," I feel her tightening around my dick, "My love," Two more thrusts, and her wetness covers me. I moan along with her, holding her by the hips once more and continue to ram into her already overstimulated cunt.

She cries as I pound rapidly, skin hitting skin, so lewd and so messy that after a few more thrust, I jerk back, pulling my dick out of her.

I stroke myself fast, eyes never leaving hers and after a few seconds, hot thick liquid lands on her ass and back.

Breathing heavily, I step back to admire Kakashi, who's panting as hard as I am. Closing my eyes, I slump my body against her, wrapping my arms around her waist as I pepper her neck with lazy kisses. "I love you," I whisper, surprising myself once more at what Kakashi can do to me.

She makes me stupid. Jealous. Content.

"Do you really?"

I glance up at her, meeting her eyes once more in the mirror. "I'm sorry,"

"If you love me, you should've not let me go," She stares at me for a moment before standing up straight, causing for me to let her go- as I did back then because I can't fathom that she's a jounin, that people will talk, and that she shouldn't be with a mere chunin like me.

Kakashi isn't a princess. She's a queen, someone a servant like me can't have.

I look at her once more, taking note of her vulnerable state again as she sits at the edge of the bed, her nakedness blanketed by the moonlight, allowing me yet again, to see all of her.

I'm going to be the biggest fool if I leave her like this, huh? Izumo and Kotetsu will probably hit me, murder me to be exact because-- because this insecurity and anxiety are as stubborn as he is, but this beautiful woman in front of him is willing to accept everything of him.

Kakashi Hatake is a big flirt. She reads porn in public and is very mysterious. She can have everyone with a snap of her fingers but she chose him willingly.

_'Cause at the end of the day, yeah  
_ _We all go through the same_  
_Shit luck, bad sex, no cash  
_ _Fuck love, break-up, sad ex, yeah_

I found my pants on the floor and put it on immediately, ignoring her eyes following my every move. Once I am dressed, I turn to look at her and my heart shatters at the tears pooling her eyes, her Sharingan spinning slowly.

Kakashi is no princes. She’s a woman.

A woman that I love.

Making my way towards her, I smile as I bend my knee so I can look at her directly in the eyes. At this point, Kakashi sniffs, wiping away the unshed tears. "What?" She questions after a while of me staring at her.

I really am a fool for letting her go.

Gently taking hold one hand, I press my lips against her knuckles, kissing every curve of her hands with such gentleness- just how she likes it.

I’m sorry I put you through all this hurt.

I grab for her other hand, doing the same thing as I did to the first one.

Her hands are so pale. So delicate and small. She might be tough, and these fists can probably knock out forty men at once, but once her hands are in mine, I realize, the Kakashi with me today is a woman. A woman willing to be protected by a chunin like me.

At my peripheral, I can see her looking at me with wide eyes.

Adorable.

"Get dressed,"

"W-what?" She blinks at me confusedly, pulling her hands back to her. I sigh, snatching the thin blanket behind only to drape it over her body. “You said you have a mission tomorrow, so get dressed. You need to sleep,” As I stare at her eyes, I give her my smile.

"Let's go home and sleep,"

"Home? As in..."

"I’m sorry, Kakashi, I wasn’t ready back then and—”

Kakashi is now the one who surprised me as she cups my cheeks, “Are you ready now?”

“Will you let me take care of you later, and then after you return?”

That night, as I look down at the sleeping Kakashi in my arm, with her skin naked yet again, I can't help but smile, I know I'm a fool. Kakashi just makes me so stupid. But never again will I let her go. I pull her near me, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

I miss this.

I miss her.

_We want that real love_

**Author's Note:**

> yessss hello. how was this? ahahah  
> now i'm nervous. pls send love only (*＾▽＾)／  
> I know i need more improvement.  
> but anywho, i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated (ノ*゜▽゜*)
> 
> if u wanna talk to me, hmu ~  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)


End file.
